


Rap Boyfriends

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Lim Changkyun, Dom - Freeform, Edited, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Gay, Heoney, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kinky, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm, RP, RP posting, Rap Boyfriends, Roleplay, Roleplay Turned One Shot, Rudamentary Text Formatting, Texting, Top Lee Jooheon, cock - Freeform, cum, kpop, male orgasm, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: This was actually a running roleplay that I had worked on with my best friend, which I transcribed and edited in order to turn it into a fanfiction. It's formatting is a little different, but I hope you still like it. <3





	Rap Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was actually a running roleplay that I had worked on with my best friend, which I transcribed and edited in order to turn it into a fanfiction. It's formatting is a little different, but I hope you still like it. <3

“Jooheon. I had coffee. -IM”

 

(Delayed) “What are you doing? -IM”

 

“Ah, coffee sounds nice. I just got out of the shower. -JH”

 

“Shower sounds good. Warm. I sat in the window this morning for like an hour trying to get warm. -IM”

 

“I’ll keep you warn, Kitty. 😉 -JH”

 

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that, honeybee? -IM”

 

“Heheh. I’ll just wrap my arms around you. Maybe nibble your ear. That usually warms you right up. -JH”

 

“Your so dirty. -IM”

 

“What? Me? I’m just trying to make sure my Kitty stays happy. 😇 -JH”

 

“I am happy. I’d be happier if I could get out of this studio and back to you after you mention stuff like that. Kekeke~ I have to record for now though. -IM”

 

“Yeah, baby. Record now, I can make you purr later. - JH”

 

“Mmm. You know I purr involuntarily. -IM”

 

“Also, are you always this horny after I say goodmorning? -IM”

 

“Mmm. And I know exactly how to make you.-JH”

 

“I’m usually this horny after you say anything. 😘 -JH”

 

“Ye~? You hard already? -IM”

 

“Ye. -JH”

 

“Mm? How bad is it, honey? -IM”

image

 

“This bad. -JH”

image

 

“I’m already purring~ I’ve got about ten minutes left here, honeybee. -IM”

 

“Mmm. I’m here waiting. Bzz~ -JH”

image  
[No Response from Changkyun]

It was about fifteen minutes later that Changkyun appeared at the door to Jooheon’s dorm. He had put his bags down at his own room so he wouldn’t have to bother with them; he hadn’t wanted anything to stand between he and the other rapper. Knocking with his knuckles, I.M chewed his bottom lip and tipped his head, eyes lusty as they stared at the wood grain, “Honey~” he called out against the door, not too loud, his voice ever surprisingly deep. Shifting in his striped turtleneck and dark jeans, he kept close to the door, bowing his head to a manager who happened to walk past.

Inside of the room, Jooheon lay on his bed, waiting. His fingers lightly trailing over his stomach and over the fabric of his underwear, teasing the repressed girth. When the knock finally came, he sat up licking over his lip as he stared at the door. That voice made him hum, and he quickly scrambled to the door, opening it and standing behind it, obscuring half of his body in case anyone happened to pass. “Changkyun…” he said softly, something deviant in his voice, his eyes darkening as they looked the male over.

Changkyun leaned back and looked down the hall to make sure that there was no one around before he came closer, leaning into the doorway, but he didn’t come in just yet, “Hey, honey~ You got something for me?” He asked as he bit his bottom lip, the line of his body bending sweetly, his legs slightly parted and spread, one hand against his sternum, the other behind his back. He winked, licking over his top lip.

To those words, Jooheon smiled, and pushed his hips against the door, stimulating himself at the sight of the male this close, pulling his lip between his teeth. He slid against the back of the door, until he became visible, the fabric of his underwear pulled tight over that girth. “Here, kitty kitty.” He whispered, smiling wide, fingers tapping on his thigh.

As he could see more, I.M. Put his hand on the door and pushed it open slowly, stepping into the room, coming closer to Jooheon. What the elder male offered was sinful, and all his. Smirking, he shut the door behind him, plump lips pulled in against his teeth, his body language alluring. Once the door clicked, he leaned back against it and glanced up at Jooheon, eyes bright and needy, making a soft buzzing sound to tease the bee.

Joo stepped back far enough to let the male in, and his lip popped from his teeth, pink and shiny. More than the buzzing summoning him, he stepped up against I.M., hands moving to grip those thighs, and hoist the other up, Jooheons strained girth pressing against the seam of those pants. “Mmmm.” His lips grazed the other, but he wouldn’t kiss him, instead marking a trail up his cheek, to his ear, teeth latching onto a lobe and biting down.

Changkyun’s lips peeled open when his ear was attacked, his legs wrapping around Jooheon, his toes pointing from the pleasure as he moaned deeply, the sound rattling from his chest, his skin trembling, “Ah–Jooheon…” He whimpered, wiggling a bit, his back arching and hands gripping the male’s shoulders, pressed tight to the door.

Jooheon’s hands moved up the back of those thighs, fingers digging into the plump backside, pulling at the flesh beneath the denim. Smiling at the sound of his name, he pushed his hips into Changkyun’s core, groaning. Pulling free from the male’s ear, he kissed at his neck. “How was recording?” He whispered, breath hot on flesh.

“G-good. It was good…” He groaned, hands running up shoulders and up toward the male’s hairline, touching into hair, gripping, “Ah, fuck. Not as good as th-this though.” He said, already pulsing and tensing behind fabric, “Nn…And your day? H-how was it?” He gasped, eyes closing, his face hot.

“Mmm. It’s much better now.” He nearly growled into Changkyun’s neck. Jooheon’s hips continued to move, slow, not wanting to overwork himself to early. “I’d love to have a track of just these sounds from you.” He praised, licking his lips, and breathing harshly, intently, on the male’s neck.

“Ah–nn…” He moaned again, fingers pulling at Jooheon’s skin, his head pushing back, his hair splaying against the door, “…Ah, God…” He was already going crazy, his hips rocking against the friction that Jooheon gave him, biting his bottom lip hard enough to turn the skin white from pressure, “…Tease.” He grunted.

Shifting his weight, Jooheon pulled them both away from the door, and walked them to his bed. He nearly threw them, the head of the bed hitting the wall from their weight with a loud crack. Joo was able to shift Changkyun’s hips just right, pressing harder against him. “Had enough yet?” He chuckled, a hand moving from that backside, and up the inside of Changkyun’s sweater, feeling of his warm flesh. The expanse of it was soft and gently trembling from pleasure, which made Jooheon shiver with need.

I.M. gasped and groaned, his back arching violently off of the bed, his legs tightening as he blushed all over, “F-fuck, I’d had enough before I even got h-here.” The sounds he made were sinful and his lips did not close, his head falling to the side, hair a bit messy and nails against flesh, leaving red marks. In his periphery he could see Jooheon and the sight of him like this only made it worse, his hips rolling as if they were pleading to be tamed.

Jooheon smiled, hearing the effect he had had on the other. He made his own soft sound, the friction at his groin, and the nails on his shoulders becoming almost too much. Pulling up, and sitting back on his heels, Joo quickly reached for the button of Changkyun’s pants, nearly ripping them open with a loud pop, lifting his hips so that he could peel them from Changkyun’s legs.

Changkyun’s skin was smooth like satin and the color of toffee, gently peppered with beauty marks here and there. He lifted, allowing the pants to be pulled from him, the light purple of his underwear strained from the throb of his girth, causing the waistband to be tight around him and over his backside. Wiggling from side to side, he stared up, eyes dark, “Hurry up.”

Jooheon smirked, as he pulled the jeans completely off of the male’s legs. “Impatient?” he teased, his hands slowly moving up the back of the purple fabric, pushing it up, before his fingers moved past, and pushed into the elastic waistband. Licking his lips, he pulled the material slowly, wanting to savor the sound he would draw from Changkyun when he was finally freed from his underwear.

Changkyun was impatient when it came to this. Always. Grunting and whining gently, he shifted, gasping as his underwear were pulled from him. The feeling of the material sliding made him shake and he throbbed against his abdomen, moaning low, his eyes rolling back. Once free, he gasped and made a gentle sound, running hands down his own body to his hips, touching alluringly, wiggling his tongue at the other.

Jooheon’s mouth fell open, and he exhaled slowly. He fell forward, his hands landing on the bed, planted on either side of Changkyun’s head. Leaning in close, he clicked his tongue in awe of what he was admiring; that gorgeous face, those bowed lips. His own lips brushed against the male’s chin, before connecting somewhat softly, his still covered girth rutting against that bare backside.

Changkyun lifted his hips so he could feel more, rolling his backside upward, gasping, “God…you’re thick.” He gasped, reaching up and over the muscle of his trapezius muscle, gripping to pull him further down, forcing their lips together a bit harder, his hips quaking and rocking. He kissed Jooheon deeply and then pulled back about an inch, pushing their foredheads together, “…Fuck me, Jooheon.”

Jooheon groaned, and licked his lips, as he pulled back, looking down over the smooth skin of Changkyun’s body. He hummed a sweet sound, as his hands moved to push down the waistband of his boxer briefs, stroking himself as his hot flesh met the air. He spit twice, rubbing it over himself to aid, knowing without it, it could be uncomfortable. Wasting no time, Joo rubbed his tip against that ring off muscles, pushing through with only a little resistance. “F-fuck…”

Changkyun was tight and welcoming, the heat of him beckoning. As he was pushed into, his thighs spread, petite legs shaking. His muscles enveloped the male, clenching around him as if it were the only thing he had ever needed, “Ahhh-ahhhhhhh, g-god…” He shouted dully, his mouth open and cheeks flushing deep, eyes watering as he was spread, “Nnn, y-yes, mm…k-keep going.”

Jooheon’s lips fell open, his breath loud as he pushed into Changkyun, filling him fully. Moaning softly at those muscles that welcomed him in, Joo’s knees spread further and he shifted forward. Grabbing hold of those hips, he started his rhythm off nice and slow. It was difficult for him as he had already waited so long to be inside the other, but he loved teasing the kitty to the point that he could no longer take it.

The slow movements and those thick thighs meeting the backs of his own were enough to drive him crazy, his legs trembling at either side of Jooheon’s hips, his spine curving as he rotated his hips onto the male in a repetitive motion, his mouth open wide, wanton sounds dancing from his lips, “H-harder, f-faster! Give me s-something!” He begged, his mind feeling. Hands gripped flesh harder and his thighs pulled closer, eyes rolling back.

Jooheon chuckled, and hummed, his hips pulling back until only an inch was left inside the male. Gripping Changkyun tighter, he thrust hard, deep, in one swift motion. “Mmm…Is that what you want?” he moaned, as he pulled back and thrust again, just as hard. He had intended to draw this out, have the male writhing, but if felt too good. His hips didn’t stop, picking up pace, breathy moans leaving him.

Changkyun moaned out loudly as he was slammed into, the feeling lighting up his muscles with pleasure. Shaking, he gasped, the bliss blooming throughout his body surprising him. Making a rather loud, animalistic sound, he would throw his head back, “Ah, fuck yes!” It trailed off into a lewd sound, his body quaking as the rhythm started, the slamming of their bodies driving him mad, “I-I…You’re going to m-make me c-cum!”

Joo’s hips continued hitting hard, right against nerves he knew would drive Changkyun over the edge. “Ah, y-yeah. Come on…So c-close…” He moaned, biting his lip as he looked over the other’s face. He could sense his own end nearing, but he clenched his muscles hard, staving it off for the moment so that he could focus on making the other feel as good as possible. Watching Changkyun fall apart being his main goal, wanting to see that pretty kitty in the throes of pleasure.

Changkyun went almost silent, his eyes closing as his brows knitted together. A second passed and he was moaning again, teeth gritting as he groaned through it, shaking as his need tensed his abdomen. It coiled like a spring until it burst, his skin shaking. Lips breaking open, he arched off the bed suddenly, “Fuck!” He came undone violently between them, shooting high against his chest, his body quivering. Changkyun’s muscles pulsed, milking, his hips jerking as they refused to come down from this high.

Those muscles fluttered around him, and Jooheon moaned, his thrusts slowing, but still hitting hard. “A-a-ah…” His hips stopped abruptly, and he pulsed hard, shooting deep inside Changkyun, the heat filling him. Those muscles worked over him, and he gripped those hips tighter, keeping himself seated inside, even as the thick fluid oozed out between their thighs, dripping against flesh and staining the sheets beneath them.

Changkyun came down slowly, breathing hard and staring up at Jooheon with wide, affectionate eyes, his face flush. Still trembling and hands tightly gripping, he exhaled slowly. Staring up at the other male, he felt the pleasure that still danced on his skin turn into sparks of affection that made him smile and hum. Jooheon was everything in his eyes and had been since they were young. He made a soft sound and would have blushed deeper had his cheeks not already been burning, “…I love you…Lee Jooheon.“ He whispered, legs slumping, head tipping cutely.

It took Jooheon a moment to catch his breath, and he fell forward gently, his hands moving up the male’s sides. Resting against the maknae, Jooheon could hear his heartbeat racing and it made him smile. There was something beautiful about just knowing the fact that the male was alive and healthy—that he could make him feel this way. Changkyun felt so warm beneath him, and he pressed his nose into the crease of his neck, humming softly. "I love you, too… Im Changkyun…more than anything in this world.”


End file.
